


Breaking in the Remnants

by Playalong



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Despair, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playalong/pseuds/Playalong
Summary: Hope’s Peak Highschool is in flames; class 77-B has fallen into despair; the newly formed Remnants prepare to wreak havoc upon the world. Before they disperse, Junko and Mukuro decide to have a little fun with their new recruits. Smut, no plot, futanari.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been forever since I've posted anything-- hopefully this summer I'll have more time to write. I'm planning this to be a multi chapter fic, we'll see how that goes! I'm very much making this up as I go along, so I'll update the tags as the chapters progress. Enjoy!

Junko Enoshima whistled happily as she skipped along the edge of the rooftop of Hope’s Peak Academy. She was in a good mood. Everything was going even better than planned. Just days after the mass suicide of the reserve corps, death of class 77-B’s beloved rep, and subsequent corruption of the student body, Junko felt like she was drunk on misery. Her killing game was soon to commence, and she now had an army of ultra-talented super soldiers with whom to spread despair. However, the fashionista had something more in mind: class 77-B was filled with girls—girls with tight asses and pussies, and full breasts and soft mouths…  
Junko’s cock hardened under her skirt as she thought about all the things she could do to her classmates.  
“Oh Mukuro!!” Junko called out in a sing-song voice. Almost instantly, the soldier appeared, seemingly from nowhere.  
“Yes, Junko?” Mukuro was never far away from her sister’s side, ready to cater to her every whim or desire, be it a good hard fuck or some casual homocide. Mukuro took one look at her sister and immediately deduced what was going on. Junko’s lengthy, thick cock poked out from beneath her plaid skirt, growing larger by the second.  
Junko took a moment to enjoy how hypnotized Mukuro seemed, staring at her dick. Then the moment was over quickly, as Junko was impatient. “You just gonna stare at it, or…” Junko trailed off as Mukuro instantly knelt and began servicing Junko’s member. She pumped her hands around the base and circled the tip with her lips and tongue, before sucking the entire head into her mouth. Junko smirked as she bathed in her sister’s attention.  
“You’re such an inadequate cocksucker. Really just the worst,” Junko cooed. This was a complete lie, of course. Mukuro possessed a very talented mouth, but Junko always got off on insulting her anyways, and Mukuro loved being talked down to. With her mouth stuffed with Junko’s delicious cock, she wasn’t in a position to complain.  
Mukuro increased the suction on Junko’s cock, taking more of it into her mouth. She pumped Junko’s shaft faster with her right hand, while simultaneously slipping her left hand further under the fashionista’s skirt to gently massage her balls.  
Junko’s hips jerked as she felt Mukuro’s speed increase. Pleasure coursed up and down her spine, and she began to rock her hips back and forward in rhythm to her sister’s hand. “That’s it, worship my cock like the pathetic slut you are. You’re disgusting, servicing your own sister like this.”  
Junko’s words sent arousal sparking across Mukuro’s skin, and the soldier’s own cock began to grow. With her mouth filled with the flavor of Junko’s addictive precum, and the musk of sweat and sex and Junko surrounding her nose, Mukuro didn’t have much room in her brain for anything else. Junko, feeling her arousal peak, wound her hands in the soldier’s dark hair and pulled her closer. “Oh yes, take it like a good, obedient soldier, just like that,” Junko moaned as she thrust her hips once, twice, three times, before depositing her massive and viscous load down her sister’s throat.  
Mukuro, far too experienced to gag, allowed herself to savor the delicious flavor of Junko’s cum for a few moments before swallowing. She pulled away from Junko, wiped her mouth and stood up, ignoring her own painful erection. “So, what’s got you so horny today?” she questioned her twin.  
Junko stretched and grinned, feeling much better after Mukuro’s expert blowjob. “I was just thinking about fucking the Remnants. Like, why have we not done that already?” Junko didn’t give Mukuro time to respond before she reached below the soldier’s skirt to gently stroke her cock. “You certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that, would you now?”  
Mukuro, who had been actively suppressing her throbbing member, let out a desperate moan as Junko massaged her. “I, uh, wouldn’t mind at all.”  
“Good.” Junko immediately released her sister’s member, eliciting a disappointed sigh from the usually stoic soldier. “Tsk tsk, don’t be whiny. You’ll get your reward soon enough—as soon as we decide which of the girls we want to have our way with first.”  
Mukuro appreciated the maniacal look in her sister’s eyes. “Well, I have a couple ideas…”

To Be Continued


	2. Naughty Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan Tsumiki gets caught spying on the Despair Sisters-- smut ensues.

“Well, I have a couple ideas…” Mukuro smiled as she spoke.

“Oh really? Such as?” Junko coyly questioned her sister.

Mukuro’s smile widened as she responded, “I couldn’t mention it earlier because my mouth was full, but Tsumiki Mikan has been watching me suck you off for like the last ten minutes.”

Junko’s eyes widened, and she spun around. Sure enough, the nurse was standing by the entrance to the stairwell, hands rubbing furiously between her legs. “Huh. Would you look at that,” Junko mused. Mikan, upon realizing that she’d been noticed, gasped and froze—her hands stayed between her thighs, but paused their movement.

“Mistress Junko…” Mikan’s voice was shaky. Her whole body started trembling like a leaf. Suddenly, she burst into tears and fell to her knees, sobbing, “Mistress Junko I’m so sorry…”

“Knock it off,” Junko’s words were sharp, and Mikan silenced instantly. She stared at Junko with wide, despair-filled eyes. “Get over here.”  
Mikan crawled over to the sisters, and stayed kneeling, supplicant-like, at Junko’s feet. Occasionally, she whimpered in arousal. Ignoring her, the fashionista addressed her soldier. “I know she’s hardly the pick of the litter, but I wouldn’t say no to an easy fuck.”

Mukuro nodded, and absentmindedly began stroking her erection. “She’s plenty good enough.”

“You hear that?” Junko now addressed the nurse, “Mukuro thinks you’re good enough for our cocks. Well, what if I told you she was absolutely wrong!” Junko emphasized the word by kicking Tsumiki hard in the side, sending her sprawling. “You’re not worthy of being my human cumdump, you sickening piece of whore filth. You’re not even worthy to breathe the same air as me, let alone be penetrated by my dick, useless bitch.”  
Mikan was salivating at Junko’s insults, and began masturbating again. However, before she could bring herself any real pleasure, Mukuro had roughly pulled her off the ground, forced her to once again kneel in front of Junko, and pinned both the nurse’s arms behind her back. Mikan howled and squirmed, unable to touch herself or to break from the soldier’s grip.

“Shut up, skank!” Mukuro spat sharply, forcing open the nurse’s uniform and ripping off her unnecessarily lacy bra. Tsumiki’s massive, smooth breasts tumbled free.  
Junko smacked Mikan across the face, eliciting a whine from the girl, before grabbing and roughly fondling one of the nurse’s boobs. “You’re pathetic, Nurse Tsumiki. Just absolutely pathetic. The least worthy of all of my disciples. But…” Junko switched to teasing Mikan’s nipple, “I guess, since there’s no one else around, we can play with you. Beg for my cock, you pathetic slave.”

Mikan didn’t have to be told twice. “Please, Mistress Junko, let me pleasure you! I’ll worship your cock, I’ll be your human cumdump, whatever you want! Please, Mistress, please touch me…I’m your sex-toy, Mistress,” she continued begging, all while unabashedly trying to get at Junko’s stiffening member.

“You’re not worthy of my touch,” Junko responded, “However, you may try to please my cock.” At this, Mukuro released the nurse, who immediately leaned in forward to wrap her mouth around the head of Junko’s thick phallus. “If you do a halfway decent job, I might even let my sister fuck you.” Mukuro’s cock twitched at this, and Mikan’s underwear, which had been ruined a while ago, flooded again as the nurse imagined being violated.

Tsumiki, who possessed a much more considerable chest than Mukuro did, used this to her advantage. She pressed her breasts around the base of the fashionista’s magnificent dick, titty-fucking up and down Junko’s lengthy shaft. At the same time, she stuffed as much of her Mistress’s cock down her throat as possible, slurping up precum as though her life depended upon it. The nurse’s blowjob was much sloppier than the soldier’s had been—but what Tsumiki lacked in technique, she made for in enthusiasm. Mukuro had worked Junko toward orgasm with precision and expertise; Mikan had no discernable plan, but attacked Junko’s cock like she was addicted to it, trying to fit as much of it between her breasts and in her mouth as possible.

Junko, who was greatly enjoying the messy and enthusiastic head she was receiving, suddenly remembered her poor desperate sister. Glancing behind Tsumiki, she caught sight of the soldier stroking herself as she watched. Grinning, Junko ordered Mukuro, “Have at her other end. She’ll come for you like a bitch in heat the second you enter her, it doesn’t matter where you stick it.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” Mukuro muttered, before kneeling behind Tsumiki and flipping up her skirt, and ripping off her soaked panties. The nurse, thoroughly stuffed with cock, didn’t have time to react before the soldier slipped her pulsing dick into her waiting pussy. “Jesus she’s so wet…” Mukuro trailed off as she started thrusting. The statement was true: Mikan pussy, ass, and thighs were absolutely drenched with her arousal. This allowed for Mukuro to easily thrust deep into the nurse, setting a fast and hard rhythm.  
Tsumiki began to moan loudly around Junko’s cock as Mukuro’s speed picked up. Within just a few moments, the nurse shuddered as an orgasm ripped through her. Her cock-sucking and boob-fucking of Junko didn’t stop, even as she came.

Mukuro grinned, “Wow sis, you weren’t kidding about that. She came like a fucking whore.” Pulling out of her quivering pussy, the soldier realigned herself with Tsumiki’s asshole, and thrust forward. “Let’s see if she lasts longer this way.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Junko warned, casually forcing her way deeper into Mikan’s mouth. “She’s such a freak she’ll come immediately either way. Speaking of coming, I’m getting close.”

Tsumiki, for her part, was in heaven. Junko’s cock tasted amazing, and Mukuro’s dick in her ass was hitting all kinds of delicious spots. She came again, her ass clenching sporadically around the soldier’s still thrusting member, then yet again as Junko’s cock exploded in her mouth. Mikan choked on the pure volume of the fashionista’s cum—she swallowed what she could, but a large amount still spilled out onto her chest. Eagerly, the nurse began lapping at her own tits, as well as Junko’s still weeping cockhead, to collect as much of her Mistress’ cum as possible.

The sight of Junko cumming all over the nurse was enough to spur Mukuro’s orgasm, and she hilted her cock inside Tsumiki as her member pulsed out several thick ropes of her own cum. She stilled her thrusting, but remained inside the nurse for the duration of her orgasm, before pulling out and stepping back.  
No longer skewered between two cocks, and weak from her multiple orgasms, Mikan fell to the ground, still spluttering on Junko’s cum. The soldier’s creampie trickled from her asshole. “Thank you, Mistress Junko…” She managed, before drifting out of consciousness.

Junko and Mukuro surveyed the nurse. The fashionista was the first to speak. “That was marginally satisfying.

“I for one could have gone again,” the soldier agreed.

“Well,” Junko turned and wrapped her arms around her sister’s neck, depositing an open mouthed and lingering kiss on her lips, “it’s a good thing we have a whole class full of girls to help us out with that.”

“Good thing indeed…” Mukuro echoed, before returning the kiss.

 

To Be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter should be up in the next couple days. Thanks for reading, comments are welcome!


End file.
